Meta Regeneration
The ability to heal from absolutely anything, at a metaphysical level. A sub-power of Absolute Immortality and Subjective Reality. The absolute/ultimate form of Regenerative Healing Factor. Also Called * Absolute Regeneration * Existence Regeneration * Quantum Regeneration * Subjective Regeneration Capabilities The user can heal from anything completely even if there is absolutely nothing remaining of the body. One will be as frail and vulnerable as before, but every injury shall cease; critical injuries will be healed in a matter of days. Complete destruction results in complete restoration. All forms of cellular injuries and disease infection will be healed at metaphysical levels, rewritten all damage to a mere dream, even if said injuries appeared before the regeneration powers are obtained, such as heredity illnesses and unformed limbs. Because the cells and telomere lengths will not shorten in anyway, they do not age and all forms of sustenance intake required is utterly removed. User are also immune to drugs, disease, and all harmful foreign substances, and will be forever in their optimal health and physical prime. The regeneration will extend to one's mental, spiritual and temporal existence as much as their physical state, rendering all damage to the mind, soul and timeline to be restored to its perfect working state, and blocking one's mind from any attacks or invasive attempts. The user's existence and soul are completely independent of even the concept of reality, making them not bound to the subjects of life, death and manipulations. Also, the power cannot be removed, rendering it truly perfect and absolute. The user can even reappear at a different spatial position upon regeneration, evading any potential jamming into the body. Applications * Contaminant Immunity * Disease Immunity * Enhanced Self-Resurrection * Immortality * Mental Regeneration ** Psychic Shield * Nerve Regeneration * Oxygen Independence * Reforming * Regenerative Durability * Regrowth ** Limb Regrowth * Pain Suppression * Self-Sustenance * Thermal Resistance Associations * Absolute Immortality * Adaptive Regeneration * Biological Manipulation * Chronolock * Healing Blood * Infinite Supply * Reality Warping * Regenerative Cloning * Regenerative Healing Factor * Resurrection * Self-Existence Manipulation * Subjective Reality Limitations * Conceptual Attacks may have an anti-regeneration effect at a subjective level. * The user will still feel pain. * Users of Healing Factor Nullification/Irreversible Destruction may be able to decrease the regeneration effects. * Ultimate Poison may prolong regeneration. Known Users Known Objects * Grand Panacea (Baccano) * Hōgyoku (Bleach) * Hōrai Elixir (Touhou Project) Gallery File:Kazakiri's_Counter_Stop.png|Hyōka Kazakiri (A Certain Magical Index) is an amalgamation of AIM Fields, which allows her to regenerate from any damage, no matter how much of her is destroyed. File:Hogyoku_embedded_with_Aizen.png|Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) had the Hōgyoku imbedded into his chest, which regenerates his body by materializing his deepest desires. File:Gremmy_Thoumeaux's_Regeneration.png|Gremmy Thoumeaux (Bleach) regenerating from all injures on his body instantly by turning his imagination of healing into reality. File:Road_Regenerating.gif|Road Kamelot (D.Gray-Man) regenerating from all injuries that her body suffers because she can erase such damage Dream ''dimension. File:Bloodheal.jpeg|Lobo (DC Comics) is banned from death, and can regenerate from even being reduced to nothing, which grants him complete immortality. File:Schrodinger_Hellsing.png|Schrödinger (Hellsing) possesses an immortal regeneration at a metaphysical level, since his existence is based on subjective means. File:Deadpool.png|Deadpool (Marvel Comics) is banned from death, and cannot die in anyway, and any injuries and wounds will regenerate indefinitely. File:All_Fiction.jpg|Misogi Kumagawa (Medaka Box) using his ''All Fiction that allows him to undo all damage by turning them into mere fiction. File:Kaguya_Touhou.jpg|Kaguya Hōraisan (Touhou Project) drank the Hōrai Elixir, granting her complete immortality in that her undying soul will be constantly reborn in new flesh if destroyed. File:Ouroboros_H.png|Ouroboros (Valkyrie Crusade) is the symbol of eternal return, and therefore immortal and will always return to her perfect and normal state, no matter what happens, granting her true immortality. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Healing Powers Category:Regeneration Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Common Powers